Como describir a Mello y sobrevivir al intento
by Be my candy
Summary: Tú nunca podrás describirme- fue lo que dijo Mello. Y Matt va a tratar de demostrarle lo contrario describiendo a Mello desde su punto de vista ¿Peligroso?¿Sexy? ¿Cuánto sabes de mi? Yaoi MxM Ultimo capi: Lindo
1. odisea

-Tú nunca podrás describirme

Esta simple frase que armo todo este lio…

Pero antes debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas. Pero soy conocido por todos como Matt. Fumo , uso googles bla bla bla

Y el último comentario es lo que me dijo Mello después de una discusión que tuve con el-

Si, es raro que discuta con él. De hecho _nunca_ discutimos. Todo es "Matt, ve por mis chocolates" "Matt, hackea este sitio" "Matt, lava mi ropa" "Matt…." Matt, Matt, Matt todo yo.

Y _debería_ protestar… o no espera de hacer eso sacara una puta pistola y me la _enterrara_ y me _amenazara_ y _tendré_ que hacer lo que él _quiere_.

Porque una vez que se me olvido hacerle un chocolate caliente por jugar con mi PSP de hecho me disparo. Todavía tengo la marca por donde por suerte la bala atravesó limpiamente mi pierna porque si no…

¿Y el me llevo al hospital? Claro que no. Se limito a verme _casi morir_ desangrado solo por _no llevarle_ un estúpido chocolate. Y tuve que _arrastrarme_ al teléfono para pedir un medico. Y el _se fue_ a la tienda a comprar chocolate por si acaso preguntan

Ah pero me salgo del tema… pues si. discuti con Mello. No se como empezamos a discuti, seguramente por alguna tontera, estos días esta como un maldito psicópata (mas de lo normal) por que _de nuevo_ Near se le adelanto con el caso Kira

Y por andar sensible creo que le afecto lo que le dije (por suerte la pistola esta "perdida"…_misteriosamente_ esta en una caja debajo de mi cama hasta nuevo aviso)sobre que esta loco y que ddeberia dejar eso. Me contesto algo asi como que yo no lo conocía y y le respondi que yo podría describirlo perfectamente. Y asi llegamos de nuevo a la famosa frase:

-Tú nunca podrás describirme

¡Vamos! Llevo 20 jodidos años conociéndolo (contando los de Wammy´s y ahora)que convivo con el. Y se perfectamente quien es Mello.

Asi me embarque en la ardua tarea de poner por escrito como es Mihael Keehl alias Mello, mi mejor amigo (solo por que mis únicos amigos son el y el cigarro…oh espera prefiero el cigarro) bueno dejemosle en amigo (¿o semi-amigo?)

* * *

**Pues ahí lo tienen…un Matt partiéndose la cabeza para describir a Mello y el Mello que todos conocemos. Bueno… sintiendo que mi Matt se parece mucho al Matt de Lia Osaka (sobretodo por el uso de énfasis en ciertas palabras)pero de eso me di cuenta al terminar de escribir el capi… ¡Pero madre y Matt solo hay uno! xd**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto por cierto no tengo ni idea como sobrevivir 10 años a Mello (escalofrio)**


	2. Peligroso

Así mientras está dormido (y yo puedo finalmente tener algo de paz) empezare a escribir.

¿Cuál es la primera palabra que pensarías al ver a Mello? La respuesta llega rápidamente

-Peligroso

Seguramente si alguien ve a Mello lo suficiente para fijarse en el es porque piensa que es una chica.

Y si Mello te está viendo fijamente es porque:

1. Eres un líder de la mafia

2. Te le quedaste viendo más tiempo de lo necesario su cicatriz.

3. Te creíste lo de la chica y tratas de insinuártele

4. Te llamas Matt y olvidaste los chocolates, la ropa el trabajo o lo-que-sea que haya sido ordenado por Mello

5. Eres Near

En cualquiera de los 5 casos, corres peligro. Mucho peligro. Un jodido y real peligro. (Claro que si eres de la mafia tienes guardaespaldas y todo eso pero… _sigues_ estando en peligro)

En ese momento se _debe_ huir. Y corregir rápidamente lo que hayas hecho mal. Antes de que aparezca la pistola. Porque si aparece la pistola estás perdido.

Y aunque haya desaparecido créeme que las putas botas de Mello no se sienten precisamente _agradables_ en el trasero.

Y aunque hayas hecho todo bien, _sigues_ estando en peligro. Solo por _existir_ cerca de Mello (corrección, en el mismo _mundo_ que Mello) todos corren peligro

¿Por qué?

Porque Mello es Mello. Y es puto desquiciado mental

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la primera descripción de Matt. No está muy larga pero lo dicho, dicho esta xd Gracias por todos los reviews!! Que boniiiiiito (droga) Me emocione tanto por estos que decidi de una vez subirles el capi 2 ^^**


	3. Grosero

Mello no me _habla_. Parece que está _pasando_ me mi. De hecho pasa de mí. Me _ignora_. Y no es que extrañe sus gritos e insultos. Si no soy masoquista (al menos _no tanto_)

Pero habitando los dos en un mismo departamento por motivos del caso Kira, es deprimente que para el único ser vivo a tu alrededor (exceptuando una planta de acelga llamada Mofi) pase de ti. Y no _pienso _platicarle al Mofi mis desgracias.

Vale para hacer algo continuare con mi proyecto ultra-secreto. Y llegamos al segundo adjetivo-calificativo-propio-de-Mello:

-Grosero

Porque Mello no dice "tipo" dice "imbécil"

Porque no dice "mujer joven" dice "zorra"

Porque no dice "anciano" dice "viejo decrépito"

Y porque finalmente para "Matt" tiene toda una maldita colección de palabras (pero su favorita es "perro")

Vamos, hablando con Mello en una frase puede meter la mayor cantidad de insultos que puede.

Desde chico intentaba aprender un calificativo adecuado para Roger, por todas las ventajas que le daba a Near. Pronto hallo una, cuando nos escapamos por un rato (ambos queríamos conseguir nuestros vicios, chocolate para él, cigarros para mí) y oímos a unos tipos hablar fuera de la taberna

_Estupid_, dijeron ellos y a la mañana siguiente Roger exhibía sin saberlo un gran cartel con la palabra en la espalda, cortesía de Mello.

Y hasta en esos aspectos _nunca_ sabes si va a sacar una palabra en japonés, ingles, o cualquiera de los otros 5 idiomas que domina.

Y que _precisamente_ en este momento estoy seguro va a sacar por que se acaba de enterar de que (como siempre) Near va un paso delante.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Vamos avanzando y sobreviviendo ¿Qué planea hacer Matt con sus escritos? Ni yo lo sé jojoto. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo**

**Pero grax por los reviews...esto va ser mi regalo de año nuevo ^^ por ciero Mofi existe y vive conmigo y de hecho si le platico mi vida..y me escucha (aunque no le quede de otra joer) pero lo hace**


	4. Adicto

Y sigue pasando de mí. Realmente se molesto al parecer. No me ha llamado perro en 2 DIAS. Y eso realmente me _preocupa_. Solo ha salido y me ha dejado una nota "Compra chocolate" y ya. Nada de estúpidos, ni imbéciles ni pendejos en la nota.

Estoy empezando a pensar que este _no es_ Mello, que los aliens lo _raptaron_ o le _implantaron_ chips de control mental. Aunque si hubiera empezado a ser amable ahí si _empezaría_ a tener ahora _sigo_ preocupado

Seguiré con mi trabajito. Espero que Mello tarde si llega y no encuentra chocolate moriré. Aunque quizás así deje de pasar de mí…

-Adicto

Por mucho que intente negarlo lo es. ¿Y quién va a saberlo mejor que yo que le doy sus dosis diarias? Chocolate. _Aun_ intento descubrir que tiene el chocolate para ponerlo como lo pone de feliz (que en el es no patear e insultar por periodos de 2 horas)

Sus favoritos son el oscuro y en tableta.

Puro chocolate, nada de cacahuate, arroz inflado y demás. Si hay algo peor que no darle chocolate es _darle_ chocolate con _algo más_. Casi quedo sin descendencia la vez que le lleve un Snicker. Mis huevos _aun_ lo resienten. Si alguna vez descubre que quede estéril por su culpa… ok no hare nada. (Nunca he querido tener hijos). Al menos no quede impotente.

Regresando al tema Mello adora el chocolate. Desde la Wammy´s se las ha arreglado para tener _siempre_ chocolate.

Aun no sé cómo no le ha dado un coma diabético (o este gordo). Probablemente porque sus ataques de ira le han de consumir mucha energía. Así que relativamente Near es el responsable que Mello tenga en cuerpo de infarto que tiene.

Hay que ver que a veces el enano albino hace algo bien.

Y hay que recordar que cuando tiene chocolate (y cree que nadie lo ve) Mello _realmente_ se ve lindo sonriendo.

Espera dije ¿lindo? Mello no es lindo es _aterrador_… y pasa de mi.

* * *

** Pobre Matty! Lo que le hago pasar… xd me entro un ataque de risa al releer este capi… efectos de sidra y rompope mexclados a las 3 de la mañana NO lo intente en casa jejejeje **


	5. Inteligente

Vamos _progresando_. Hoy llegamos a "Te dije que sacaras la basura bastardo" es un gran adelanto. Mi conciencia al fin tiene paz.

Mello _sigue_ sin sospechar que me he tomado su frase en serio. Probablemente porque no hay nada de raro en que me la pase tecleando en la portátil como _obseso_ (hay que ver como soy friki). No he tenido ni tiempo de pasar el Mario Party por doceava vez. Pero _necesito_ terminar esto. Y dárselo a Mello. Porque sí, decidí que se lo voy dar. A riesgo de morir se lo voy a dar para que se dé cuenta de que _si_ lo conozco.

Yendo a la cuarta cualidad:

-Inteligente

No todo en Mello es negativo. Vamos que tiene _muchísimas_ cosas buenas pero se necesitan mucha paciencia, tolerancia y mucha autoestima… para descubrírselos. Pero el que sea inteligente es algo que nadie pone en duda.

Desgraciadamente siempre ha sido el segundo. (Y yo el tercero pero yo no me obsesiono como el) Después de Juanin (nunca he podido evitar comparar a Nate con la cosa blanca de 31 minutos) sigue Mello. En notas siempre lo superaba. ¡Pero es como Near no hay coño! Hay que ser de otro planeta para que nada te afecte o un maniquí. Es un tío realmente escalofriante, siempre como un chicle blanco pegado al piso. Y de paso debería hacerse un permanente en el pelo o algo para que deje de estar tan obsesionado con enrulárselo con el dedo carajo

Pero dejando los archivos secretos N (en vez de X )Mello _tiene_ una gran mente. Pero ser impulsivo es algo totalmente propio humano (no como la bola blanca)

No se dé cuanto sea su IQ pero debe andar por los 200 y tantos. Nunca me he interesado por eso

Así que esto va para Mello (ya que he decidido que le daré esto) Mello (oh Kami, no dejes que me mate por decirle esto) no TIENES que sobrepasar a Near. El sobrepasar a Near significaría _cruzar_ la delgadísima línea (sobre la que oscila este y L, otro tío raro pero mas cool) que separa lo humano de lo extraterrestre (o lo humano y 31 minutos) ERES inteligente y tratar de probarlo es _inútil_.

Ahora debo hacer mi testamento ya que debo dejar todo en orden antes de imprimir eso y dárselo a Mello. Por si las dudas…

Por cierto los ojos de Near de hecho me dan _escalofríos_. Y Juanin es _muchísimo_ más simpático que River. (Sí, me su nombre…pero no se lo diré a Kira)

**

* * *

**

No se si llamar este capitulo "Sobre la inteligencia de Mello o el desahogo de Matt sobre lo que piensa de Near liado con comentarios de la autora" lo cual es bastante traumante y me da pereza escribirlo. Si os preguntais a que horas sale la coña Yaoi confieso que debeis de esperar. Matt me esta dando varios problemas (Matt: Despues de lo que me has hecho te lo mereces acosadora!!) ya que no me da para las ideas, pero este al parecer es (y será espero) el capi mas largo. Para quien les siga gustando bien! Me faltan todavía capis. Y a los que no… os jodeis por que esto va para mas (es que Mello tiene tantas cualidades…) Ya hasta a mi me va dando pereza el asunto (como el 90 por ciento de todo lo que empiexo)


	6. sincero

* * *

He de decir que le voy cogiendo gustillo al asunto de describir a Mello (ha de ser terapéutico desahogarse de todo aquello que quería decirle y nunca le he dicho) Al menos se, que si muero mañana habré hecho algo interesante de mi vida. Por cierto no hice mi testamente ¿a quien demonios le dejo todo lo que tengo?

-Sincero

Seguimos con lo positivo.

Pero a veces la sinceridad puede ser relativa. Sobre todo en el caso de Mello. Porque te dice que eres un perro sarnoso tan convencido, que realmente puedes llegar a pensar que eres un perro sarnoso. Y de vivir con el y no existir los espejos, hasta podrías convencerte de que estas sarnoso y hasta de tu identidad humana.

No hay nada que mas deteste de la sociedad que la hipocresía. Y el le dice a todos lo que piensa de ellos. Y si es negativo (que en el 99% de los casos lo es) mejor.

A Near le llama enano albino. A Watari (Que en paz descanse) le llamo vejete-cazatalentos-sin-vida-social. A L le llamó ojeroso adicto (aunque luego realmente le tomo cariño y quedo en "raro") y a mi… vale no cuento porque siempre me ha dicho lo mismo y ya he hablado bastante sobre eso, no vaya a ser que mi atacada autoestima se haga papilla mas.

Aunque a veces tiene su lado jodón de "Si tu dices que las servilletas son blancas diré que son negras" Y que se jodan todos. Porque si el dice que es negra es porque es negra.

Y si se te ocurre replicar (porque realmente no aprecias tu vida) y le intentas convencer de que la puta servilleta es blanca te la meterá por el gaznate, te mandara a por chocolate, colorante negro y te hará teñir todas las servilletas una por una para que queden negras y te las restregara por la cara, morderá un chocolate y te hará la pregunta del millón:

"¿Son blancas Matty?"

Y te tendrás que callar, aceptar que son negras, tras lo cual te dará unas palmaditas como buen perro que te considera por no protestar y se largara y te dejara con un palmo de narices en medio de un mar de servilletas negras que para acabar de joder te das cuenta que NO sirven porque al limpiarte con ellas te pintan la boca de negro.

Así de sencillo, como ocurrió hoy en la mañana. Veré si puedo venderle las servilletas a la vecina gotica que tengo. A lo mejor y hasta me paga mas por ellas. Pero si se da cuenta de que manchan…

Todo por la bendita sinceridad de Mello

Y una mierda con ella.

* * *

**Hos, Matt no sabe que hacer con todos sus juegos si muere …en cualquier caso, yo haría el sacrificio de quedármelos xd**

**Mello no se si me quedo en demasiado irracional pero asi yo me lo imagino y asi escribo y si no te gusta no se que haces leyéndome xd no mentira, al menos dejen review que no me han dejado muchos con los últimos capis (snif)**

**El proximo capi va a ser el ultimo. **


	7. Sexy que es marihuana leches!

-Provocador (o sexy llámese como guste)

Y aquí me citare a mi mismo.

Cuando dije que Mello es peligroso…recordad la 2:

2. Te creíste lo de la chica y tratas de insinuártele

Mello es sexy.

¿Para que negarlo? Nunca me he enterado donde se manda a hacer sus pantalones de cuero para que le sienten tan maravillosamente bien. Por que es imposible remarco _imposible_ que le queden bien a otra persona que no sea el.

Todo en el es sexy. Desde su chaleco que descubre medio pecho, hasta la forma en la que muerde el chocolate pasando por su mirada de "aquí mueres Matt" que aunque sabes _que_ significa _sigue siendo_ sexy. Muuy provocador

Y…………

Creo que aquí acaba esto. Por que aunque se que me faltaron muchas cosas que decir de Mello (como que es rencoroso, maniaco-obsesivo, paranoico y manipulador) se que nunca acabaria. Y por cliché que suene esto, cada día descubro algo nuevo de Mello. Bueno o malo, lo descubro.

Y desde aquí deja de relatar Matt

Matt imprimió el documento. Intentaba rezar lo que pudiera (aunque no supiera rezar) Por que ese era el GRAN día. No, no el "gran" día que sacaran el nuevo PSP 5000 (fecha ya anotada en su agenda electrónica) el verdaderop GRAN dìa, en que le daría a Mello su escrito y se prepararía para ser mas amigo de Mello o acabar en el quirófano (asi es de voluble el rubito)

-¿Qué haces?

-AH, eh, es… tu…eto

-La variedad de tu lenguaje me deja sin habla.

-Es….oh que demonios, solo léelo

Y se lo entrego.

Se lo entrego.

……..

El entrecejo de Mello se fruncia más a cada línea que leía. Al final del documento tenía tanta cara de mala ostia que el pelirrojo cerró los ojos, esperando el inexistente golpe que nunca lllegó( valaga la redundancia)

-¿Es cierto esto?

-…Si-murmuro casi inaudiblemente

-¿Esto piensas de mi?

-….si

-¿Qué soy peligroso, grosero, adicto, inteligente, sincero y…sexy?

-Si –respondio "Aunque eso sonó _peor_ de lo que pensaba"

-¿Y este es el motivo por el cual has estado enchufado en esa maquina y no me has hecho caso?

-Ummm si

-Idiota

**Vuelven a ser pensamientos de Matt**

Espera un momento Mello…Mello ¿me _abraza_?

Alguien estoy seguro, me han estafado y cambiado un cigarro normal por uno de marihuana, estoy seguro, por que esto debe de ser una alucinación

-Estupido perro sentimental

Vaya eso a sonado _mas_ a Mello, que otra cosa, pero tiene que seguir siendo la dichosa alucinación

* * *

**Lo se, se que para taaaanto tiempo q me fui y regresar con este capitulo de ... no es la mejor idea De hecho ni fue una idea, en realidad me dio gripe y tuve que quedarme en casa este sabado (los sabados voy a curso de preparacion) y mientras estaba enterrada en la tonelada de kleenex me llego la inspiracion de actualizar (ojo actualizar no escribir XD) y lo hice**

**esta semana ha sido de lo peor. primero la gripa. luego una de mis amigas se enoja conmigo (se que no debi burlarme de sus saltitos pero.....eran tan kawai/divertidos) luego me dejan una guia de matematicas de 50 problemas. y para acabarla compro Kingdom hearts para play 2 y llegando a casa descubro que ni play station tengo (siii asi soy de despistada) en fin me despido por q se me acaba la bateria (es odiosos q pase eso) en fin BYEEEEE**


	8. Lindo

-Haberlo dicho antes perro

-¿El que?

-Que te gusto

-¿_Como_ iba a saber que no ibas a sacar la pistolo? ¿MMMMM??

-Escucha idiota, el que te haya aceptado no significa que me puedes hablar asi oiste

_Damn it. Eso _metalico que tenia pegado a la cabeza seguro y no era tan inofensivo....

-Lo siento

-Asi me gusta. Mas te vale no....

Matt se habia volteado y le había plantado un beso en la boca.

-Te quiero

Mmmm era adorable ese adorable rojo en sus cachetitos.

-Demonios, si haces eso no te puedo matar

El pelirrojo rió y lo abrazo. Tal vez Mello no fuera el mas lindo o el mas romantico pero era lo que necesitaba para seguir. Y sabía que ambos seguirian juntos. Pase lo que pase

* * *

**Hoooo, aqui acabo!! Me costo, fue un largo y duro trabajo de ...**

**Mello: Claro, me dejaste totalmente OOC**

**-Calla, al menos no puse Mpreg (Mello se atraganta) asi me gusta calladito te ves mas bonito**

**Matt: En mi opinion....**

**Ampi y Matt: TU NO OPINAS!**

**Matt: O.O**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, aclaracion, comentario, jitomatazo, flores, chocolates y Mellos-inflables en los reviews**

**Extra**

-Matt, desde cuando....

-¿Que?

-Olvidalo, suena muy cursi

-Que te amo, te adoro e idolatro y...

-¡MATT!

Matt rió. Le encantaba esa nueva faceta de Mello, igual de salvaje y violento pero mas niño, mas lindo..

-Lindo...

-_What a hell...How do you call me little sucker bastard?_

No me digan que hable en voz alta


End file.
